


A lady never presumes

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Cocktober, F/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: CS MODERN AU: Emma plans an evening to fine wine and dine her man





	A lady never presumes

_CS MODERN AU: Emma plans a romantic evening for Killian. I got a bit carried away with the back story for this. Anyway, all you need to know up front is that Killian has a prosthetic instead of a hook in this._

_This is my submission for CSCOCKTOBER and also the first time I actually wrote smut so please be gentle (sorry- I had to). Just want to say that everyone has been wonderful in the discord chat and that I’m super excited to read and see all the art that has been created for this event._

_Warnings: smut obviously, and some swearing. Nothing too crazy._

Emma Swan feels like an asshole. It’s been exactly two months since she and Killian started dating, and she’s spent less time with him in those two months than she did before they were dating. After 8 years of friendship, lingering stares (eye-fucking really), a tremendous amount of mutual understanding and failed attempts at hiding (him) and denying (her) their feelings, the dam finally broke that afternoon in February.

Emma had been investigating a crime scene when she received the call. Killian had collapsed at work and listed her as his emergency contact. She’d rushed to the hospital, only to find out the idiot had been walking around with appendicitis. The nurse told her she would have to wait at least a few hours before she was allowed to see him, leaving her with plenty of time to ruminate about what could have happened. Needless to say, she told him how stupid he’d been for walking around with pain for so long when he woke up.  
  
‘Why love, I didn’t know you cared so much about what happens to scoundrels’  
She’d still been to frazzled from the earlier stress that she hadn’t recognized his joke for what it was – what he always gave her – an out of the emotional conversation that might make her want to run.

Instead she’d replied without thinking. ‘Of course I care about what happens to the man I love’. His winning smile in response was the only thing keeping her seated next to his bed at that moment. A million thoughts a minute raced through her head, all of them ending with misery. But he was smiling, smiling was good right?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Killian grabbing her hand. ‘Emma darling, look at me please.’ Looking up, she saw the hopeful look in his eyes.  
‘You don’t need to worry about me love, I’m a survivor’ he smiled. ‘I am also desperately in love with you Emma Swan’

She had surged forward at that, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.  
He’d responded in kind, trying to move closer to her, until he winced in pain.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Killian don’t move’. Emma rushed, pulling away from him.  
‘Totally worth it Swan, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time’.

-

Ever since, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. While the physical aspect of their relationship has been amazing – it’s honestly unfair how fast that man has been able to figure out how exactly to wind her up and make her moan. She knows Killian also cares about the romance part of it all.

He wants it for her, says she deserves to be properly courted (and he really is just a romantic s ~~ap~~ as well). Problem is, Emma had been really preoccupied. Her job as a detective for the NYPD was satisfying, but it could be demanding sometimes. Her sergeant David had been pushing her to take a day off, but she had needed to close this case first. On top of that, her too smart for his own good 10-year-old had gotten into trouble at school, for correcting his teacher about the lives of the brothers Grimm no less.  

Such preoccupation has led to most of what little time Emma and Killian had together as a couple to being much like how they spend their time as friends: having dinner with Henry, him bringing her lunch if he has time, her bringing him tea and a scone if she’s on his end of the district. All much like how they spend their time before, with one important thing changed: They could now kiss each other whenever they wanted to – and that was A LOT.

Killian of course had been wonderfully fine with it all, and none of this would have been an issue if Mary Margaret hadn’t gotten into Emma’s head about romance. And about how Killian might be holding back on these things in order not to scare Emma off. That had NOT been her intention, and Killian deserved the same kind of assurances he’d given her: that she was all-in in this relationship, even though it scared her shitless.

Which is why Emma found herself planning a romantic evening for her best friend and now boyfriend (god that sounded so high school). First things first, she needed Henry to stay over at Mary Margaret’s and David’s on Friday. Then she texted Killian, feeling excited

_Emma: dinner at my place on Friday, wear something pretty ;)_

_Killian: Sounds intriguing love, of course I will be here._

She decides on a gourmet dinner at home (not cooked by her, obviously, but from a bistro David recommended), candle light, soft music and a beautiful soft pink dress. She even picks up a single rose from the floral shop next to the station. As a final touch, she buys a new lingerie set that accentuates her breasts in just the right way. For a moment, she considers a garter belt and stockings – but decides _that_ would be a nice surprise for another time. Keep them wanting more and all that.

Come Friday night, she’s pretty damn proud of herself. Her doorbell rings at exactly 7PM, Killian is punctual as always. When she opens the door, it takes him a moment to say anything, his eyes raking up and down her body, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

‘Swan, you look….’

‘I know’ she smirked.  ‘Come in, dinner’s almost ready’.

Walking back inside with Killian following close behind her, she felt a slight nervousness creeping back up. Forcing it back down, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Grabbing the single rose she bought earlier from her kitchen counter.

‘This is for you’ she says while handing the rose to him. He accepts it with an amused smile. ‘Thank you Swan, to what do I owe all this?

Taking his amusement the wrong way, she huffed ‘Look, I was just trying to do something nice for you since you’re all about romance a wooing me and all that, and I thought you deserved something like that too, but if you don’t – ‘  
The rest of her rant was cut off by his lips on hers. Soft, yet insistent. His one hand coming up to cup her face. Just as she started to get lost in their kiss, he pulled away.

‘I love it Emma’ he breathed. Taking a second to compose herself, she took a breath before answering, ‘Good’.

They said down for dinner, and after Emma’s initial nervousness ebbed away, they fell into an easy conversation throughout their meal. As Emma refilled their glasses of wine, she saw something change in Killian’s expression. She knew that face – the one that meant that he was up to no good and that his mind was definitely in the gutter.

‘So tell me love’ he smiled, ‘since you’re the one treating me to such a lovely dinner, does that mean that I am now the one expected to put out?’. He waggled his eyebrows at this, a slightly ridiculous move that made her laugh.   
‘A lady never presumes Killian’ she replied, waiting a second before continuing ‘she can only hope’.

She leans over to kiss him then. Soft and sweet. One hand on his cheek, the other on top of this thigh. He’s content to let her lead, and parts his lips when she softly brushes her tongue on his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. She needs to be closer, feel his body against hers, so she gets up from her chair and sits down on his lap, feeling her body relax and ignite all at once when presses her upper body against his. She moves her lips to his cheek when he lets out a small groan, pressing kisses down his jaw and his neck. Finally coming down to where his neck meets his shoulder and sucking on the sensitive skin she finds there. ‘Emma’ he moans, already sounding breathless. It sends a thrill through her, to know that she can make him need the way he does with her. That he wants her this much, has wanted her for so long.

‘Emma love can we’  - another kiss to his lips before she moves to the other side of his neck. ‘Can we what?, Killian’.

‘Can we move to your bed love, I want to ravish you properly.’ Pulling back from her onslaught to his neck, she takes him in, hair tousled, lips just a little more red than usual from kissing her so well. ‘Yeah, okay’ she nods and moves of from his lap. ‘Come on sailor’, grabbing his hand she walks over to the bedroom.

Before she can get there however, he presses her up against the wall next to her bedroom door. Claiming her lips and using his prosthetic to keep her pinned to the wall, while covering her entire body with his. She can already feel him, half hard and hot and so clearly wanting. Her hands come up to undo the buttons on shirt, that was already revealing a lot his chest to begin with. She used to tease him that he couldn’t seem to button his shirt properly, but he found a way to flip it on her ‘ _I can’t help that you find me terribly distracting when I wear these shirts. Would it help if I removed it completely?’_

His hand slides up from her hip along her side towards her breast, skimming along the sensitive side, before sliding back to her hip, making Emma’s nerves stand up in anticipation. He does this a lot – touching her without _really_ touching her where she wants him to. When his teeth close around her earlobe, she decides it’s time to move. Pushing him off of her, grabbing his hand to take him into her bedroom and one final push to drop him on her bed.

Wasting no time, she unzipped her dress and dropped it to the floor.  
‘Gods Emma you’re a vision’ Killian breathed, taking in the pink lace of her lingerie set. He looked like a vision himself, Emma thought. Shirt unbuttoned, hair covered chest on display, showing where it disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. She loved the way he looked at her when they were together like this. He looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe she was real. She loved him even more for it.

Moving over to the bed, she straddled his lap, and pushed down on his shoulders till they touched the bed, before kissing him again. She could kiss him for hours, but judging from the hardness she could now feel pressing to her core through his jeans, Killian couldn’t wait quite that long.

‘ _Swan, I need to feel you’_ , he moved his hand from where it had been palming her ass around to her stomach, and down towards the edge of her panties, skimming around, but not yet dipping in, still denying her what she craved, making them both wait.

‘Then touch me’ she replied. Sighing in relief when he moved his fingers to where she was already wet and aching.

‘So wet for me Swan, have you been thinking about this all evening?’

‘It, ah may have been part of the plan’ she moaned, just as he circled his fingers around her clit.  ‘So naughty’ he teased. She kissed him again ‘do you ever shut up?’.

He slowly pushed a finger, and then another inside her. Groaning with her when he curved them inside her. ‘You love it when I talk’ he retorted. Just when she was about to argue, he removed his hand from her panties. Unable to stop the small whine of disappointment, she send him a dirty look when he chuckled.

‘Don’t worry love, you know I would never leave you unsatisfied.’ He flashes her a smile with this statement, moving his hand to the back of her bra and undoing it in one swift move.

She moves her hand to his jeans, touching his bulge and making him moan her name again. ‘So good love’. She tries to unzip his pants, but gets distracted by what he’s doing to her breasts. Cupping her breast and thumbing at her nipple with one hand, while using his prosthetic to guide her other breast to his mouth, kissing and sucking and making her shiver.

She tugs at his jeans, eager to get him naked. ‘Pants off, now’.  
‘As you wish’. They rush to remove their clothes then. He kicks of his jeans and underwear in one move, while she hastily removes her panties.  He pins her beneath him this time, kissing down her neck, her chest and her stomach, before passing over where she wants him most and kissing up and down her thigh instead.

‘Tease’ she huffs out. She can feel his laugh as he breathes out between her legs. She knows she’s soaked by now and that his mouth could easily bring her to that glorious bliss. Her hands are fisting the sheets beside her, pelvis coming slightly off the mattress, demanding attention. The bastard doesn’t put his mouth there though, instead going to her other thigh and taking his sweet time to suck a mark there.

Emma grabs his hair between her fingers, tugging slightly on his hair to tell him she needs more. True to his earlier words, he does not leave her unsatisfied. Curling two fingers back inside her while he sucks on his mouth is suddenly on her clit.

‘Oh fuck.. Killian’ she moans out. Emma thanks her lucky stars for a lover as amazing as Killian Jones. Never had she been with a man this enthusiastic to go down on her. Not only that, he seemed to love taking his time with her, to figure out what makes her gasp, where she’s the most sensitive.

‘I love the sounds you make while I pleasure you, don’t hold back love’.  She feels like she’s being strung higher and higher, it’s almost too much. Just as she’s nearing her release, he pulls back.

‘Fuck, why did you stop?!’ she says, coming up on her elbows to glare at him. He just grins and surges forward to capture her lips in an open mouthed kiss, making her taste herself on his tongue. ‘I can’t let you have all the fun’ he winks at her – or attempts to wink really – and presses a kiss to her forehead while she catches her breath, a slight smirk at her lips.

‘I want to be inside you when you come, is that alright with you Emma?’ he asks – he always does. She nods in response. ‘yeah of course it is’. She presses a kiss to his nose, just because he looks so adorable like this.

He kisses her again, bringing his hand up to fondle her breast again, before moving it back down towards her centre, his prosthetic resting at her hip. She grasps his cock in her hand, stroking firmly, enjoying the groans he lets out in response. He moves his own hand to her folds then, feeling she is still slick, and giving her clit a teasing flick.

Removing her hand from his cock, he uses his own to guide himself inside her. Slowly moving while she adjusts to the stretch of him. She loves the way he feels deep inside her, making it hard to breathe sometimes during those first few strokes.

They fall into an easy rhythm after that. Rising and falling together as if they’ve been doing this together for years instead of months. Anticipating the others’ needs like they’d been able to with other things during their years of friendship.

They don’t last long once he’s inside her though. Both too high strung from the anticipation to really hold out. She can feel herself getting closer, his cock rubbing deliciously inside her, but it’s not enough to make her go over. ‘ahh, Killian, I need – ‘ she gasps, not quite able to get the words out. He understands and starts rubbing her clit.  ‘I got you, I know what you need Emma’.

It only takes a few more strokes and quick circles of his fingers until she feels the feeling wash over her. Clenching on his cock while her body trembles with pleasure. He fucks her through it, his own orgasm triggered by the way she squeezes around him, and the wonderful sounds she makes as she goes over. Faintly, she can hear him moan out her name as he comes down from his high, finally stilling inside her.

She opens her eyes then, not sure when she closed them, and finds her cerulean blue eyes staring back at her.

‘Hi’ she smiles. ‘Hello love’ he says back. He slips out of her then, and she tries not to wince at the loss of contact. He gets up and walks over to her bathroom to grab a washcloth, still bare naked. Emma taking her change to admire the view as he goes.  

This is something that is new for them as well. The clean up afterwards a lot more intimate than Emma thought it would be. He drops the cloth in the laundry bin once they’re done. Laying back down beside her where she has gotten under the sheets.

Killian turns on his side to look at her. ‘Thank you love’ he says sincerely.  
‘For having sex with you?’ Emma asks, furrowing her brows in confusion. He laughs at that ‘Well I am always grateful for any time we make love’, but makes sure to look serious once more ‘However, I meant that I’m grateful for this evening you planned for me, for us, and for every day we are together. You make me happier than I’ve ever been’. She doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she kisses him with all she has, trying to convey all the words she cannot find. ‘I love you too Killian’.  

 


End file.
